


Before he goes to sleep

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [4]
Category: Before I Go to Sleep (2014)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 「陪我練習……在浴室裡半強制性愛那段。」Mark愣了愣，一臉被打敗了的樣子。Colin則露出詭計得逞的笑容，看著對方舔了舔嘴唇。





	Before he goes to sleep

倫敦的二月簡直讓人無法忍受，尤其你還需要工作，而且工作內容包括在室外淋半天冷冰冰的人造雨。

難得有一天空檔不必出門，但Colin覺得自己懶洋洋的，好像快要感冒了……可能是那場和Nicole在雨中拉扯的戲害的吧？他穿著寬鬆的棉質睡衣窩在床上，一手翻劇本，一手拿著Mark遞給他的洋甘菊茶小口啜飲。今天Mark也正好沒有戲份，索性到Colin家裡來陪他。

Mark的腳在被單下默默蹭著Colin的，然後，他聽到身邊的戀人忽然冒出一句：「我受夠了。」

「受夠什麼？」Mark連忙把腳縮回去：「天氣？茶？還是我？」

「演壞人。」這次換Colin把腳伸過去了，他的腳趾有點冰涼。

「嘿，親愛的，」Mark溫柔地看向他：「你當初不就是覺得演反派很有意思才接的嗎？」

「我是想要能跟你一起工作才接的，當然，我也想試試看演反派啦……」Colin囁嚅著：「可是，我們一起拍攝的戲份也太少了吧！」

「原著小說就是這樣寫的嘛。」Mark寵溺地揉揉Colin的頭髮。

「而且演壞人好累，一直要把別人拖來拖去、推來推去的。」Colin無辜地眨著眼睛，似乎希望能得到戀人更多的安撫。

「所以要靠健身來維持體能。」Mark伸手去捏他腰上那一小圈軟肉，成功獲得一記白眼。

「不過你現在的眼神倒是不錯，再兇一點會更好，」看到Colin氣鼓鼓的模樣，Mark總忍不住逗他：「別忘了兩週後那場戲，你得惡狠狠警告我離你太太遠一點。」

「哼，」Colin放下劇本：「但我只想叫我男朋友靠我近一點。」

Mark笑起來，他取過Colin手中的茶杯放在床邊矮櫃上，然後密密實實地摟住他。

「這樣可以嗎？」他問。

「可以。」Colin瞇起眼睛，很享受Mark傳遞過來的體溫。

Mark的手又在他腰間輕捏著。「演反派啊，最重要的就是相信自己才不是反派，自己做的都是理所當然的事，那樣你的眼神就足夠嚇人了。」

「除了眼神，還有肢體暴力……我實在沒把握。」Colin的聲音聽起來還是有點哀怨：「你來陪我練習看看嘛！」

「好啊。」Mark點點頭。於是，Colin鑽出戀人的懷抱，把擱在一旁的劇本遞給他。

「唔，咱們來試試看這個，」Mark看著劇本唸出來：「Ben甩了Christine一記耳光。」

Colin看著Mark搖搖頭。「不要，我才不想打你，換一個吧。」

「那這個呢？」Mark繼續翻著書頁：「Ben扯住Christine的頭髮將她撞上牆。」

「呃，我們沒辦法練習這個。」Colin指著對方光溜溜的腦袋。

「說的也是，看看其他的……」Mark思考時眉毛經常會不自覺下垂，這讓他看起來有點可愛：「不然這個好了。Ben抓到Christine，但她奮力抵……」

劇本還沒唸完，Colin就跳上去把Mark撲倒了，Mark作勢反擊，兩人扭打成一團；先發起攻擊但逐漸屈居下風的Colin胡亂在Mark身上搔癢，卻沒收到成效，反而被Mark壓制住。

「呼、呼……」Mark喘氣看著身下的Colin：「接下來Christine可要拿熨斗砸Ben了。」

「你才不會用熨斗打我，」Colin伸手勾住Mark的脖子：「再換一個吧。」

「你還想練習哪一段？」

「在浴室裡半強制性愛那段。」

Mark愣了愣，一臉被打敗了的樣子。Colin則露出詭計得逞的笑容，看著對方舔了舔嘴唇。

※

Colin拉著Mark的手把他帶到浴室裡。他的背抵著洗手台，反手從抽屜裡摸出一管潤滑劑，擠了一大坨在手指上，接著從後方伸進自己的睡褲裡。

「……我以為你要練習的是Ben的角色？」Mark挑起一邊眉毛。

「我怕我做不好嘛！你先示範一次給我看。」Colin的手還在褲子裡，看不太出來有沒有在動。

「親愛的，我恐怕得提醒你，這件事我們做過很多次了。」Mark看著他睡褲底下已經半勃的陰莖，吞了一口口水。

「但從沒在洗手台上，」現在，Colin的聲音聽起來已經像在撒嬌了：「而且你也一直都很溫柔……」

「我不想對你粗暴。」Mark湊上前親吻他的唇。

「今天你可以對我粗暴一點點。」

「……如果你堅持。」他嘆了一口氣。

「當然，為了排練。」語畢，Colin半閉起眼睛，手指開始緩緩進出自己。

看著Colin有點艱難地幫自己潤滑，Mark不得不承認這畫面非常誘人，如果是電影裡的Ben絕對直接硬上了吧！但他可不想弄傷Colin，於是他能做的，就只有在一旁觀看，然後感覺自己簡直硬的不得了。

在Mark的目光直視下自己擴張，Colin比平常興奮得更快。「應該、應該可以了……」他面紅耳赤地喘著氣，把濕淋淋的手指抽出來，用滿是霧氣的眼睛看向戀人。

Mark隨手取來一條浴巾鋪在冷冰冰的大理石洗手台上，然後一使勁就把Colin抱上去靠坐著。

原本想感受一下做愛時身體碰到冰冷堅硬洗手台會有多不舒服的Colin，在壓上柔軟的純棉布料時忍不住說話了：「劇本裡沒有浴巾。」

「但誰叫你是個小壞蛋呢？把自己搞得這麼濕，不墊一條浴巾會很滑喔，」Mark的眼神瞬間改變，他用低沉的嗓音在Colin耳邊說道：「電影已經開鏡了，我可不能冒害你滑下來受傷的風險。」

Mark想像自己是那個有著強烈控制欲的Ben，粗魯地一把扯下Colin的睡褲與內褲，讓它們鬆鬆地掛在他一邊腳上，然後高高抬起那條腿，露出下方已經鬆軟潮濕、準備要被進入的穴口。他扶著已然硬挺的陰莖對準，腰一挺就全根沒入。

「唔――啊！」Colin被捅得驚呼出聲。他覺得有點痛，但莫名又有股快感，一種被強迫、甚至被羞辱所帶來的興奮。現在的Mark不像他平常的樣子，他的動作魯莽急躁，沒有刻意放慢速度去尋找自己敏感的那一點，而是被本能驅使操進他身體裡。

撞擊、撞擊、再撞擊。

Mark一邊大力抽插著，一邊把自己埋進Colin的頸窩輕輕啃咬，呼吸著他溫暖甜美的氣息。當然，如果是Ben那種人，他絕對會更用力吸吮啃噬的，但Mark並不希望自己在戀人的肌膚留下印記，這會讓Colin難堪，也會給劇組化妝師帶來困擾。他得克制。

Colin的神情已經有點茫然了，他每被撞一下就甜軟地悶哼一聲，有時抽插得快速些，還會使他的呻吟破碎中斷。

Mark在一個熱情的濕吻後把Colin抱下洗手台，並讓他轉向面對鏡子。他將大量潤滑液擠上Colin的臀部，讓透明冰涼的膠狀液體順著肌理弧度自然流向中間深陷的股溝，並握住自己的陰莖戲謔拍打他的屁股，待那根硬挺的大傢伙再度沾滿潤滑後，他便再次進入。

他知道戀人喜歡背入式。進行活塞運動時，他一手扶住Colin的腰，一手往他嘴裡探索，而對方也立刻吸吮起來，舔得嘖嘖作響；他抽出濕漉漉的手指，吸得正起勁的Colin發出不滿的咕噥，遂轉過頭來與他接吻。

_I am your husband, Ben._

兩人唇舌交纏時，Mark想起Colin的這句台詞。而他，是他最親愛的……他賣力前挺，手滑到戀人的下體開始捋動。

「啊、啊哈……嗯……啊啊……」被前後夾擊的Colin毫不害臊地大叫出聲。

「Colin，看鏡子。」他輕聲說道：「看看鏡子裡的你，又端莊又放蕩，多美。」

「端、端莊……個屁！」Colin撐開眼皮，看見裸著下半身的自己，正被衣著完整的戀人操到汗水淋漓、氣喘吁吁，這畫面簡直能讓快感加倍提升。「操、操我……用力操我！」他幾乎就要哭出來。

Mark加快速度撞進他，他也跟著用力插進Mark的拳頭裡。股間已然抽緊，瞬間一道電流貫穿他，強烈的快感讓他尖叫著噴發出來；而Mark則在快速抽插幾回合後拔出，汩汩射在他的臀部上。

※

他們一起沖了個澡，Mark還放了熱水讓Colin進去浴缸泡一會兒。收拾洗浴完畢，兩個人暖烘烘地又窩回床上，Colin兩手兩腳都纏在Mark身上，就像一個抱著大玩偶的孩子。

「剛才你太棒了……而且，出汗以後好像連感冒都快好了，」Colin現在覺得四肢百骸都輕鬆舒服，他用指尖滑過Mark的胸肌：「但下次還是在床上吧，這真是累死我了，有一度我以為我的腿要抽筋了。」

「一定是因為缺乏運動的關係，」Mark又摸上他腰間那圈肉：「親愛的，你確定不跟我去健身房？」

「我才不要，」Colin噘起嘴：「大不了以後我不接動作片就得了，反正也不會有什麼動作片找上我。」

「很難說喔！畢竟你現在都接到反派角色了，」Mark的眼裡滿是笑意：「我很想看你演個能大殺四方的動作片，類似007那種。」

「如果真有那麼一天，英格蘭會滅亡的。」睡意襲來，Colin打了個呵欠，放棄與沉重的眼皮繼續對抗的念頭。

「天佑女王。」

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
